Thanks for the mission Shikamaru
by Pickles645
Summary: Kiba thanks Shikamaru for being a great leader, and tells him something he's been hiding. KibaxShikamaru. YAOI. ONESHOT.


Summary: Kiba wants to thank Shikamaru for being a great leader during the mission, and tell him something he's been hiding. ONESHOT. KibaxShikamaru. Yaoi.

Why: Because there aren't enough mature ShikamaruxKonohaboy fics. And because I firmly believe he rolls like that. ) Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sigh

It had been a long day for Shikamaru. After having become a chunin and finishing his first mission he had had a lot of work to do. "How bothersome", was all he said as he walked in through his front door. To his surprise he was faced with an odd sight. Kiba and Akamaru standing in his house. "Uh…"

"Hey Shikamaru" was Kiba's friendly welcome. "Bark" was Akamaru's. The lower ninja smiled. "I came by to talk to you but you weren't here. Your parents went out and told me I could wait if I wanted." He laughed, "I have nothing better to do today."

Shikamaru sighed and walked over to the dogboy. "What did you want to say to me." He wasn't in the mood for visitors; he just wanted to sleep.

"Well, first off…," Kiba walked closer to the chunin, "I wanted to say how good of a leader you were on our mission. Thanks." The lower ninja stood only inches form Shikamaru. At this moment Akamaru left the room. "Second of, I," Shikamaru backed himself up against the wall trying to create space, "I needed to tell you something." He reached forward and grabbed the black-haired boys face in both his hands. Shikamaru blushed slightly and stammered.

"I…I…um…wha-"

Kiba pushed his lips against the taller boys cutting him off mid word. Their lips stayed connected for a few seconds. Kiba slid his tongue across the other boy's lips, but the boys seemed to be in shock and didn't respond. "Hmp, he's being troublesome" the dogboy thought, making fun in his head. Kiba pushed his hips into the other boys. Shikamaru gasped slightly. "Bingo" he shot his tongue inside his mouth and began exploring. It was so nice, he'd wanted to do this for so long. But he was afraid of what Shikamaru might do, still is. Letting fear conquer lust he pulled away and admired the panting boy up against the wall.

The black-haired boy's eyes were cocktails of emotion. Surprise, need, wonder. "Kiba…..w-why?" He wasn't mad. That was good. The lower ninja took this as a que to continue.

Kiba slid his hands under the boy's fishnet shirt and began to pull it off. As he did this he pushed his mouth by Shikamaru's ear and whispered "Because I've liked you forever Shikamaru. I think…I think I might even..love you." Having said the words that had been killing him inside for so long was a major relief. Now he would have his long awaited fun. He nipped and licked Shikamaru's ear. When the boys shirt was finally off, the dogboy put his lips back on the black-haired boy and they kissed passionately while the lower ninja fumbled around with the Chunin's pants. Shikamaru became conscious of what the boy was doing and struggled a little from fear and embarrassment. Kiba broke away and looked at Shikamaru. "If you don't want to do this, I'll stop" Kiba wanted it but he wouldn't force it, he couldn't. He liked the boy to much.

"I..um….I can-…I don-….you…a-and….m-…I don't…kn-know.." he stammered. He was confused and didn't know what he wanted or what he _should _do. But he would admit, he was enjoying this. Kiba let go of the boy and began to walk away, probably to go look for his dog. Shikamaru acted on impulse and grabbed the other boy's wrist and pulled him into a violent kiss. The kiss grew to full on tongue and mouth and noise kissing. The dogboy pulled away and smirked.

Kiba slid his own shirt off and pushed his bare chest against the black-haired boy's. It felt just as wonderful as he had imagined it would. He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck and moaned quietly in his ear. The chunin shuddered slightly and pushed his hips against the other boys. Kiba made another groaning noise in his ear. "Oh….uh.." Shikamaru liked that and the dogboy could feel him grow harder.

Kiba slid his hands down over the other boy's chest and pushed down the pants he'd been messing with earlier. The slid down to Shikamaru's ankles. "How bothersome" was all he said as he stepped out of them. But just before he put his foot down Kiba had pushed him back against the wall, their lips connecting harshly. This time it was the chunin who worked his tongue into the other boy's mouth. While they kissed the lower ninja slid his own pants down and kicked them off to the side somewhere.

"Wait, Kiba. I-I d-don't kn-know if we sho-should do th-this…" Shikamaru said through gasps of air.

As both boys stood there in their boxers, with Shikamaru pushed against the wall and Kiba standing in front of him, Kiba smirked. He pushed his body up against the black-haired boys and began grinding his hips into him. The thin fabric of their underwear allowed both of them to feel the warm, throbbing erections. Kiba pushed hard into Shikamaru, while the later tried not to moan. "Uh, uh, uh, Kiba…oh…."

The dogboy put his mouth to the chunin's ear. "You want me to stop," the wrapped his arm around him and pulled them closer together causing Shikamaru to shiver with pleasure, "this?" Shikamaru moaned loudly in response. Kiba smirked and ran his fingers under the fabric of the other boy's boxers. He grabbed a hand full and pulled them down. Shikamaru blushed violently and looked away fast. The dogboy once again smirked that smirk of his. "It's ok Shikamaru. Don't be embarrassed." Kiba began to kiss the other boys blushing neck while gently taking hold of his member and stroking it. The chunin squirmed madly at this new sensation. They kept this up for a short while the lower ninja removed his boxers.

Shikamaru and Kiba had both grown quit hard since they started. Breaking away and placing his head on Shikamaru's neck next to his ear, Kiba pushed his erection against the other boys and pushed. They both moaned on contact. And began pushed and sliding harder. Trying to quiet themselves and appear strong the pushed their mouths together again. Moaning loudly into each other as the kissed. Kiba lifted his hand up and slid two fingers into Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru looked at him out of breath and panting but with a slightly quizzical look about him. Kiba only smirked and slid his finger around covering it in saliva. He pulled his hand away and brutally pushed his mouth to the black-haired boys and resumed kissing.

The dogboy put his arm around Shikamaru's lower back and stroked his opening. Shikamaru moaned passionately into Kiba's mouth, thrusting his hips forward harder and grinding. The other boy took this as an opportunity and slid one finger in slowly, then stopped to let the feeling set. But the stopping of movement was short lived and the chunin boy thrust backward pushing the finger in further. Kiba slid in his other finger, the saliva making it slightly easier. He began to scissor his fingers. Shikamaru was so tight and warm.

As Kiba searched for Shikamaru's spot Shikamaru pulled back from the kiss and leaned his head forward into Kiba's neck. The lower ninja was too occupied with his hand to really pay attention to the shift, but then he found Shikamaru's spot. The chunin buried his face in Kiba's neck and practically screamed. Kiba kept at it making Shikamaru scream and squirm and thrust.

"Oh……Ki…ba…uh……..ooh…….uh,uh…please……uh………." Was all the poor boy could manage to say. Kiba decided to end it there. He pushed his fingers further and took the chunin's erection in his other hand. He stroked violently. He kept this up for a short while. Then with a scream Shikamaru came. The tightening of the other boys insides around his fingers and the release of fluid onto his naked body was enough to make him finish as well.

The two boys leaned against the wall panting. Kiba pulled his fingers out and leaned against the other boy. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around him and gave him a weak hug.

"Oh my god." Was all Shikamaru could say. The two stayed like this for a while longer then they took a step back and looked at each other. Kiba smiled and gave a weak but very happy laugh. Then he pecked Shikamaru on the lips.

"Yep, I definitely love you." Shikamaru smiled at this comment.

"How bothersome" He joked with an equally exhausted laugh.

They got dressed and hung out on the couch talking and eating. Then they took a nap and awoke in each other's arms an hour or so later.

This was my first fanfic ever. ) Please tell me what you think.


End file.
